A Tale Of The Future Past
by Monsterofthemoon
Summary: In a desperate attempt to mend the past, Dumbledore orders Severus and Sirius to go through time to stop the violent war happening in the first place. Will they fail or succeed? Will they mend their broken hearts?
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and I don't make any money.**

 **A/N (#Thethingeveryonehates): This is my first story, so fingers crossed, anyway, ENJOY!**

Bellatrix stood across the room, her eyes filled with pure hate and madness. Standing at the centre of the room was Sirius, his wand firmly gripped and slightly raised, waiting for any move his cousin made. " _Confringo_!"cried the dark witch, and a massive explosion appeared, blowing Sirius even closer to the tattered black veil. For a moment the light whispers of the dead grow a little louder. Harry heard that they were cheering at their duel to death, they want them to join them in the world beyond the veil. Sirius pointed his wand at Bellatrix and he yelled at the top of his lungs "Stupefy!" Bellatrix grinned. " _Protego_!" Sirius stood there in woe. This is what has become of her cousin, who was at one time the pride of their family. Not his family anymore anyway.

One tiny bit of distraction was all she needed. She smirked. " _Stupefy!_ " Sirius tried to dodge, but it was too late. The spell hit him in his chest and blew him into the arch holding the fluttering veil. The voices of the dead w _uld still be a happy couple, Harry wouldn't be orphaned. Peter wouldn't turn to the dark side. I wouldn't be thrown into Azkaban. The Marauders could still be togethelcomed him into their realm. _No, I can't die._ Sirius thought. _I can't leave Harry alone. He already lost so much._ A cry came from the other side of the veil. _Harry, my godson._ Sirius thought. If _only I could have stopped all this from happening. If only the first war didn't happen. James and Lily wo_ er. So many lives could be saved. _Tears rolled down his cheek as his soul drifted in the world of the dead.

 _2 years later, the Shrieking Shack_

"Nagini, kill." The snake obeyed its dark master and struck its target's legs. The fangs dug deep into Severus' skin, injecting venom deep into his veins, forcing a scream to come out of his mouth. Severus sees the dark lord's speak, but the poison was toying with his brain, he couldn't make out a word. He saw the elder wand lie beside him. His arms were stiffing up from the venom. If he could reach, he could blast away Nagini and perhaps destroy the horcrux. The dark lord at once grabbed the wand. He muttered something to the snake. The snake obeyed and bit deep into Severus' wrist as the dark lord admired every single carving on the wand and left. Nagini gave one last strike at his neck and slithered away with its cruel and foul master.

Severus lied there, every limb numb with poison. _No, I can't die. I can't leave Harry._ He thought. _But who would even try to save me, a death eater loyal to Dumbledore? Yes, if I die, I would join sweet Lily, but what for? She's already happy with that swine James Potter. Instead, I'll be leaving her son alone to confront death, the thing that has driven Voldemort to this madness that has destroyed many lives -including Lily's. Will he be able to face it, or will it drive him into the same madness of You-Know-Who? The couldn't imagine the child of his love murdering innocent people to use them as a tool for immortality and split his soul, becoming less and less humane every day, no, never. The poison hurts, but not as much as this thought. But would Harry even know that in order to save what he loves, he would have to kill himself? Perhaps Dumbledore would have cared to save a jar of memories for him._

Footsteps. _It can't be._ He thought. _The venom must be meddling with my brain again._ But then Harry appeared. "Professor Snape..."

Despite the numbness of his face, Severus felt a few tears stream down his pale cheeks, wetting his oily hair that was already beaded with sweat. He ordered Harry to take his memories, all of them, and staired deeply into his eyes. Lily's eyes. And as he looked his eyelids grew weary and closed forever. _Oh, if only this madness would stop, if only this madness didn't begin at first. What can I for him now, what can I do for dear Lily?_

llllllllllllllllllll

Sirius drifted in the emptiness of the world behind the veil for two whole years, occasionally trying to relieve those who were unable to accept the painful truth and sometimes turn into his animagus to cheer up those children who had died early. He really didn't expect to use it this way, but it most certainly did work. It was often sad to realize how many people die in one day and to know how short life is. Nobody really imagined the world of the dead to be like this-a grey space with no ends, no walls, no floors and no ceilings. There are many doors, drifting around with a small staircase in front of them, some gilded with gold and painted with silver. Some painted with patterns, some as black as night, some just plain with a single doorknocker. Sirius has entered one of them, the order has united in the afterlife, hoping to find ways to stop the bloody massacre. The order sent him to guard the veil, looking for the other members if they die. It was a hard job, after all, he has to look for a few people in all these others, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. But still it was better than just sitting there for eternity.

As the stream of spirits passed the arch today, he seem to notice a face. Passing through the arch was a man with dark messy hair and a pale face, wearing a big fat sulk and bat like robes. He looked ill, like he just got poisoned to death or something.

"You! You stay there!" Sirius growled. Severus looked at him and carried on going to find Lily. Why was he supposed to even care for that barking mad dog? He had to find Dumbledore so that he will know how _furious_ he was at him for making him have such a hard time. Then he can find sweet, beautiful Lily, give her a little good news on her son and perhaps - only perhaps - she will be happy. _If Potter would have any sense, he would have killed himself by now. But then again, he just another self centred swine who thinks he's on top of the world and better than anyone else. He thinks even the sun is rotating around his big fat..._

"I SAID STAY THERE YOU FAT ARSE DEATH EATER!" Sirius growled, his fist was flying at him at turbo speed. Severus moaned. When on earth would that stupid prat get off his tail? Plus, was he really that stupid to think that two bodiless forms could fight and cause any pain to the other? Sirius came flying into his stomach - and through. That moment they let out a pulse of icy blue light. Shivers went down both of their spines. Both of them feel like their bodies had frozen over. They paused, numb from the effects of the fight.

A door slowly drifted towards them, painted on it was a scarlet bird with a golden tail. The door started glowing gold and the door swung open, in it was Dumbledore with his rather long beard. A summer breeze blown out of the door. Dumbledore stroked his beard. "My, my, now what has happened here?"

"I found this death eater, Dumbledore." Sirius said, his fists still tightly clenched together. "and if you would excuse me, I would like to give him a taste of his own stupid medicine!"

"Relax, Sirius. This man is loyal to me." Dumbledore said with a little smile. "I'll explain later to you at the meeting tonight."

Lily came out of the room, her hand resting on the door. "What's going on here?" She paused, surprised to see the man who hugged her at her death now standing in front of her, also dead. After all those years, his love to her was unchanged. Her cheeks turn into a rosy red. "Oh, er, hey Severus."

"Li-Lily. Hi." Severus stammered at seeing Lily blush. "Ha-Harry is fine. He's a bit buttheaded at times, but he's very brave and kind. He has good friends..." He paused. Lily hugged him.

"I watched it all up from here." Lily smiled. "Thank you Sev." Severus was too stunned to react, he just let her hug him, slowly getting tighter and tighter. He smirked once he saw that James Potter come by, his face turning from pink to beetroot.

"I want to have a little talk with you, Severus." Dumbledore said, his hands clutched together. Severus moaned. "Give me a minute, I'm busy." Dumbledore nodded his head. After all, it's such a happy moment for him. "Very well Severus, I'll talk to you later. My office is the last room, on the left." Lily gigged. Severus tried to flash a little smile. Lily paused and stared at Severus' deep black eyes. Why hadn't she notice how handsome he is earlier?

"Hey Snape, Dumbledore's not waiting." James hissed. Severus sighed and left. At once James hugged Lily.

lllllllllllllllllllll

There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Dumbledore said, flicking the papers in his hands and straightening his glasses slightly. Sirius picked up the box on the little table and looked at the carving on the box, a phoenix bursting into flames. What was in it and why did Dumbledore give it to him?

Severus went in. Sirius wanted to punch him -flat in the face- but Dumbledore kept glaring at him, so instead he just gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"Your wallpaper is rather dry." Severus remarked, looking around the room.

"Quite, but it came with the place." Dumbledore answered, finally putting down his papers. "Have a seat." Severus sat down on the armchair opposite to Sirius.

Sirius just couldn't bear the suspense. "Dumbledore what on earth are you doing? Why let this death eater in at all?"

"He's my right-hand man Sirius. He risked his life spying on the enemy."

"Him? HIM? THE DEATH EATER THAT KILLED YOU? YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN?"

"Calm down Sirius..."

"HE KILLED YOU! HE BLOODY KILLED YOU! YOU TOLD ME YOURSELF!"

"Well I told him to! I was dying from a cursed ring anyway and he gotten himself into an unbreakable vow! Now sit down, put yourself together and put down that box!"

"Fine. But he still has a dark mark, and nothing will change that."

"Actually. When I died..." Severus lifted his sleeve slightly, showing nothing but his wrist and little blue veins. "It's gone. Forever. And it'll never come back. Or at least I hope."

"That is great news for all of us Severus. It'll make them a little more convinced of your true loyalty, after all." Dumbledore poured the tea into the cup. "Have some tea. You too Sirius."

"Fine." Sirius sipped the tea. "Then why did you get us here?"

"I want you two to have a... Well, how should I put this?" Dumbledore pondered for a little while. "I want you two to have another go at life."

"But that's impossible!" Severus cried. "It'll take a miracle!"

"Miracles happen everyday, Severus." Dumbledore tossed a little silver key to Sirius. "Unlock the box."

Sirius slotted the key into the keyhole and turned the key. The box flung open by itself, Sirius felt a scorching desert wind come from the box. Severus felt an icy wind blow. Inside was two daggers. One was burning, and Sirius could barely make out the handle that was styled into a phoenix. The other one was frozen, and the handle was fashioned into a dragon. Sirius took the burning dagger and the flames died down to reveal a golden blade and small little rubies and pieces of amber that were embodied into the handle. In the phoenix's beak is a small black gem. "It's... it's calling me..." Severus took the box from Sirius' hands. He took out the dagger and the ice thawed, showing a shiny silver blade. There were sapphires and emeralds encrusted in the handle and just like the other dagger there's a black gem in the mouth of the dragon.

"This is how you can have a second life." Dumbledore said. "Tonight at the new moon you can kill each other with this dagger at the same time and you can live again."

"But why us? Why not you or anyone else?" Sirius asked.

"Normally when we touch each other we don't pass through each other." Dumbledore said. "But when you two had a fight just now not only you did, but you also momentarily became a star."

"What on earth does that have to do with any of this?" Severus asked.

"I found a prophesy." Dumbledore removed the cloth on the bottom of the box and a ghostly voice said:

 _Soul of fire, soul of ice,_

 _both of them could live twice._

 _Left with them a nasty scar,_

 _both of them the brightest star._

"So what does that have to do with us?" Sirius asked.

"Those two are you and Severus! Only you two can go back and stop all this from happening. Go back and you might be able to stop this war from happening in the first place! It's going to be hard and you can never see us again, but please, please. Do it for me, do it for all of us."

"I'm in!" Sirius cheered.

"Fantastic, so how about you, Severus?"

"I don't think I would be able to take it Dumbledore." Severus said. Seeing Lily die once was more than enough, but seeing her suffer again if he fails? No, that will be way too much. Plus, he would never see her again.

"Severus," Dumbledore whispered to Severus. "you know, Lily would still be alive if the war didn't even happen."

"But what if I don't succeed? She'll have a hard time, all over again!" Severus cried.

"But what if you do?" Dumbledore said. "I hope you understand, Severus."

Severus thought how Lily would smile, how happy she would be in his arms. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. It'll all happen this midnight." Dumbledore said as he left the room. "Meanwhile, I suggest you to say your last goodbyes to everyone here."

llllllllllllllll

"Hey, Snivellus, what just happened?" James asked.

"None of your business, Potter." Severus hissed. He swept away and walked down the corridor, the other members of the order whispered to each other and stepped back, clearly afraid of the death eater that's actually a loyal member of the order.

Lily sat on the edge of the pond, looking at the white and yellow water lilies as they gently sway in the wind. She stroked the lily beside her, and the dew drops on it froze.

"Hi Lily." Lily turned her head to Severus.

"Hey Sev." Lily said.

"I just came over to tell you that I'm going to go." Severus said, staring into Lily's beautiful green eyes.

"Go where?" Lily asked, wondering what he meant. After all, where could he go?

"I'm going to change everything." Severus said. "I'm going to live a second life."

"What does that mean?" Lily asked.

"You see, Dumbledore called me to his office to convince me. He said only me and Sirius could go back to our childhood. He said we'll have to go tonight. There's... There's no way back."

Lily went quiet for a while, then she pulled a lily bud from the pond and put it into his hands. "Promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Keep this, and never forget me."

Severus held the lily tightly in his hand. "Lily, I promise you that we'll meet again some day."

Lily smiled. "There's always a way."

Severus stroked the bud in his hand. "Yes, there's always a way."

lllllllllllllll

It was midnight. The moon was nowhere to be seen. The world of the dead was so different at night, everything was pitch black apart from the stars, candles that drifted around and the doors that glowed in beautiful colours. Occasionally comets fly past, leaving a bright blue trail of light. Sirius and Severus entered the big meeting room and were greeted with loud cheers from a crowd of order members. They saw Remus standing there with Nymphadora, smiling and cheering at them. Fred stood on a chair cheering-alone.

"So they died too." Sirius remarked.

"War is brutal." Severus said coldly. "but that's why we're here, to stop it all from happening in the first place."

Sirius didn't reply. His gaze was caught by a hooded man standing in the shadows. He definitely saw that smirk somewhere before. _No, no. It can't be him._ Sirius thought _. But that smirk..._ The man seemed a tiny bit startled to be staired at and ran away. Sirius dropped his dagger and started running after him. They pushed passed the thick crowds and chased each other down the corridor.

"Reg, stop. I know it's you."

"How did you find out?" Regulus pulled down his hood, showing a long scratch going from his ear and across his lips.

"Oh my. How on earth did you get that."

"Inferi. Was trying to destroy Voldemort rather hard to destroy horcruxes with Kreacher."

"Oh. So that's what Kreacher was muttering about."

"You look old, Sirius."

"That's how you'll look if you're stuffed into Azkaban until your mid thirties."

"So you're going back in time tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Can you try to convince me to do what I should have done?"

"I'll try."

"And if you find yourself in the time after I died, can you ask Kreacher for the horcrux and break it?"

"I will."

"Thanks Sirius." Regulus hugged Sirius and held tightly.

"Awkward sibling hug alert." Sirius said, ruffling his hair a little.

"You look more like a daddy now." Regulus said, chuckling. "Dada! Dada!"

"Uh, Reg..."

"Daddy! Dada!"

Sirius giggled, _oh well, might as well play along._ "Alright. How's my little baby poos today?"

Regulus blushed. "I'm not a baby."

Sirius laughed even harder. "Don't deny it, my little baby poos!"

Dumbledore shouted down the corridor. "Sirius come back, now. Time's not waiting!"

Sirius groaned. Regulus smiled and tugged his brother's hair a little and jumped out of the big window behind him. Sirius went back to the room and the cheers grew loud again.

"Your dagger, Sirius." Severus said, kicking the burning dagger away from his shoes a little.

"Great." Sirius said, bending down to get the dagger. The flame died down to his will. "Should have dropped it right onto your foot."

"Silence!" Dumbledore cried. Everyone became quiet. "Good." Dumbledore went onto the stand and once he stood there there was a loud fart. Fred laughed like mad. Dumbledore just ignored it. "Today we are gathered here to bid farewell to two brave warriors..."

The crowd cheered. Dumbledore gestured for them to quiet down.

"Sirius..." The crowd cheered again. Dumbledore shot them a look, and they became quiet and shot back a disappointed look.

"And Severus!" This time the crowd cheered louder than ever before. Dumbledore gave up. Seriously, why is half of the Order behaving like 5 year olds? Soon the crowd realized the look on his face and shut up.

"Now, let the ceremony begin!"

Sirius and Severus drawed their daggers, and they instantly transformed into swords.

"Well, this is it." Sirius said calmly.

"Let's make this quick." Severus said.

Sirius slashed the sword to Severus' chest and Severus stabbed it in his heart.

Then there was a big explosion, and everything went pitch black.

 **A/N: *Evil laughter* Cliffie! Tell me what you think and please follow, favourite, review! I LOOOOVE reviews! *starts kissing the review page* Jk. Love them reviews, but not that much of course. :0)**

 **Click. That. Box. And. Review. Now.**


	2. Chapter 1 Reborn and rebirth

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the late update. Exams bogged me down (damn, I hate maths) I promise that I'll try my best to increase my update speed by 5% at least every update until it's goddamn impossible. (Cuz damn, I got a life outside this)**

Severus woke up to the sharp call of an owl and the jolt of a train. He winced and groaned as he stretched his stiff arms. The sunlight shone through the curtains slightly as the train chuffed along. He coughed and breathed and felt every cell in his body tingle as the oxygen reeedached every part of him. Then he saw his reflection in the mirror. Those deep black eyes flickered as they stared back at him, curious to know what happened. He flexed his small fingers and flicked the pages of the book on his lap- an old first year potion book, an ink spill has stained the cover and some of the margins of the pages inside. He wriggled his feet a little and the rather over sized shoes flung off. Sighing, he fetched his wand from his backpack and shrunk the shoes a little. Perfect. Tired, he shut his eyes.

 _"Only you and Severus can..."_ Wait, who was the other guy? Thoughts kept rushing through his mind, but none reminded him of the other person that travelled through time with him, apart from the dagger and the prophesy Dumbledore told him of. He cruised his eyes around the carriage, only to find Sirius snoozing right next to him, almost lifeless. He pushed Sirius to the other side of the cart and pressed himself against the window. Then he realized how quiet it was apart from the chugging of the train. Seriously, was Sirius even breathing? Severus pulled up his eyelids slightly, half hoping him to be dead.

Sirius woke up and coughed hard. "Ugh. What on earth happened?"

"I don't know. Why ask me? You were the one who fell asleep, dweeb."

Sirius became quiet. Who came through time with him? He totally forgot. There was a knock on the carriage door, and in came Lily with Marlene Mckinnon, a girl with flowing blonde hair. Sirius blushed. He saw her so long ago in the fight between the dark wizard, where she was defeated. He saw her fair face go lifeless at that dark time when Voldemort threatened the safety of the whole wizarding world and beyond.

"Lily? Is it you?" Severus said. It seems like ages since he saw Lily's rosy cheeks and her beautiful smile on her fair face.

"Of course it's me, stupid!" Lily chuckled. "Who else?"

"Uh, where have you been?" Sirius asked before it all got weird.

"Lily mixed up muggle money with her Galleons, and the snack lady got really really grumpy." Marlene said, dumping a pack of sugar mice on Sirius' lap. "Thank god we got that solved now. It really went ugly." She stared at Lily, and Lily rolled her eyes as she opened her bottle of pumpkin juice, spilling a little on her seat. Severus took a tissue he found in his pocket and wiped it off. Lily smiled and sat down on her seat. Severus grabbed her on the hand and gave her a little kiss. Lily blushed from head to toe.

"What... what are you doing Sev?" Her lips trembled a little when she spoke. Severus backed away to his seat shyly. What was he doing? He knew their relationship wasn't at that point yet. What was he even thinking? Quickly, he took out his wand and used the memory charm on everybody in the room and hid the wand into the oversized robe he was wearing. Sirius winced and helped Marlene sit back up.

"Uh, so what house would we be sorted in?" Severus asked, trying to divert the attention.

"I don't really care as long as it's not Slytherin really." Marlene said, taking an every- flavour bean then gagging at the flavour of old dirt.

"Same!" Lily said. "But Gryffindor sounds nice."

"You know, it'd be great if we go in the same dorm. What about you, Severus?"

Severus was quiet. How his life was ruined by that sorting so, so long ago.

"Hey, Sev?" Lily asked Severus, who looked pretty spaced out.

"Uh, Ravenclaw sounds nice, but Gryffindor doesn't sound bad."

For the rest of the journey, Lily and Marlene felt that the boys were acting strange. They were saying things much beyond their age and shaking all over. What on earth was going on? Whenever they crossed a point with a good view they've never seen before, they didn't really care, as if they already seen it before. Severus was quiet like usual, but for some reason Sirius was quiet too. When night fell and they arrived at Hogwarts, they were all amazed by the magnificence of the castle, but they seem like they were faking their amazement.

But there was no time for them to wonder. Soon the train jolted to a stop and they arrived at the station. A giant of a man called for them and they walked to the boats on the moat guarding the castle. They hopped onto the boat and found them sitting next to the most snobby dochebag of douchebagton that Severus has ever known- James Potter. Severus had a hard time trying to hide his discomfort. Sirius immediately sat into the boat next to him. Severus unwillingly jammed himself into the boat just before the man pushed the boat out.

"Hey, I'm James, James Potter." James says, holding out his hand.

"Sirius Black." Sirius says, eagerly shaking his hand.

"Who's that guy over there?" James said, pointing to Severus.

"That's Severus." Sirius said, glaring fiercely at the future death eater.

"I'm Marlene. This is Lily." Marlene says coldly.

"Nice to meet you." James said. Severus glared at the douchebag and found it amusing how gentlemanly he was acting.

"I thought there was only room for four in a boat." Severus said.

"Well, you were the one who jumped in at the last moment." Lily said, chuckling at the sight of the large man swearing about stupid students.

Severus pulled an unpleased face, and Lily laughed. He stared into the murky water of the lake while Lily was fascinated by the beauty of the lit up castle. Soon they were told to get off the boat as all but Severus had arrived at Hogwarts and for the first time. They were escorted to the great hall and heard the muffled chatting of the older students.

Professor McGonagall turned around and gave them a stern look, making all the students quiet in an instant. Rather pleased, she smiled. "I want you all to stay quiet, and let the sorting hat sort you into your house nice and peacefully without any mischief, understand?" All of the students nodded their heads at once, rather freaked out by the glare she gave them earlier on. Minerva gave them all a big grin and calmed down everybody's nerves. "And for the record, I'm Professor McGonagall."

"Go-good evening Professor." The students said, nervously. Severus saw Peter Pettigrew standing behind everyone, even more nervous than anyone. Just by looking at him he could see Neville, the boy that was somehow sorted into Gryffindor despite his personality. Severus wondered if he would once again get sorted into the house he hated, but then again, over the years he had changed so much. Perhaps he might even be sorted into Hufflepuff?

No. Just no.

Professor McGonagall smiled and opened the door. Most of the other students turned around to look at the new students, hoping that they would be sorted into their own house. Others were just far too busy talking to each other. Lucius Malfoy sat on the Slytherin table, smirking at Sirius, probably wanting him to get into Slytherin and join his army of Slytherin death eaters. Sirius scowled at him and walked with the crowd into the hall, where the sorting hat was already humming. Dumbledore muttered something about "hot pink socks" before letting the sorting hat start its decision.

"Abbot, Alan." McGonagall announced.

Silence, and a little smile from the boy.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The badgers cheered hard as the new Hufflepuff went over to his new house.

Severus didn't care for the rest that happened. Soon Sirius, the foolish black dog that almost killed him, would be sorted. He would never, ever let that boy go into Gryffindor. But putting that boy in Slytherin, the house he dreaded... Now that was something he had to do.

Severus walked away from the crowd. A boy grabbed him.

"Hey, where you going?" The boy asked.

"I just need to go to the toilet, be right back." Severus said, desperate to go away.

"Hmph, fine." The boy said. "Think you might need to ask a teacher first. Can't miss the sorting."

Severus nodded and walked off to Professor Slughorn, who was for some reason out of his seat leaning against a pillar.

"Professor?" Severus asked.

"Oh, yes boy?"

"I need the little boy's room, I've been holding it in." Severus pleaded.

"And you are Mr. ..."

"Severus Snape."

"Mr. Snape, hm? Very well, it'll take a while anyway. But be quick!" Severus nodded and walked away casually before hiding behind the column.

"Sirius Black." McGonagall declared, rather bored already. Severus frowned. The sorting hat would be a terribly difficult target to confuse, after all, the sorting hat isn't even human.

 _"So you're Mister Black then, heh? I've heard about you from your cousin."_

Sirius nodded. "Please, please don't put me into Slytherin."

 _"First of all, you don't have to speak it out loud. You should have known, considering, well, who you are."_

 _YOU know?_

 _"Yes, I do. So what telepathy does many things."_

 _Back to the sorting please?_

 _"If you want to. Now where was I? Ah, yes. Second of all, that is one last thing you'll have to worry about..."_

 _I don't want to be in Gryffindor either._

 _"I understand, you don't want to be kicked out of the house either. But Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw isn't at all where you belong..."_

"Confundus." Severus whispered. The hat shook and shivered. Dumbledore twitched his brow. Something was going on. Quickly he grabbed his wand and waved it under the table and the hat stopped its little fit.

"RA-RAVENCLAW!"

Sirius gagged in disbelief at how hastily that decision was made, and so did Severus as Sirius walked slowly to the Ravenclaw table. How could that be possible? He wasn't Slytherin material for sure, and it would make more sense for him to get into Hufflepuff for his almost insane loyalty to the other marauders. But Ravenclaw? That was beyond impossible in Severus' eyes, even with the spell that he casted. Perhaps there was someone else intervening, but who?

Severus walked back to the first years to find the boy that gave him a little reminder only a while ago sorted into Gryffindor.

"Evans, Lily." McGonagall said dully. Basically she had already given up all hope for this to be the very slightest amusing. Last year, she had saw the most funny squinting face of all sortings ever. How could you describe it? Shriveled prunes? The lopsided first-time transfigurations of the first years?

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily skipped all the way to the Gryffindor table, greeted by the cheers of the excited students.

"Pettigrew, Peter." McGonagall said, almost falling asleep. The sorting hat was hesitant for quite a while.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, James." At this point the professor was really drifting off into sleep.

Sirius tucked himself under the table. He's so not going to let his old bestie get into a different house. "Confundus." The spell somehow just bounced off, as if there was a shield blocking it. Dumbledore smirked, but it was rather hard to tell if he really did under his beard.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Severus clenched his fists tight. Damn, that brainless douchebag's gotten himself next to his Lily again.

"Snape, Severus." McGonagall said after she blasted herself with a charm to wake herself up.

 _"We're going to sort you then, Mister?"_

 _No Slytherin._

 _"I can see why, after all, you lost a lot last time round. I'm really sorry."_

 _How do YOU know?_

 _"I see into your mind, boy. Or should I rather say... Professor."_

 _Just please don't sort me into Slytherin.._

 _"What a pity, you make a great Slytherin. Don't worry, as you're a professor..."_

"RAVENCLAW!" Proudly, Severus walked to his house to realize how long he spent in the sorting.

Wait, same house as Sirius? Oh great. That could be inconvenient.

Soon Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the tables covered with every sort of food possible.

"Now, before our banquet, let me say a few words; donkey donkey monkey fish griffin! Thank you, thank you." The hall filled with claps and cheers. So Dumbledore is still barmy in this life. Rather inconvenient.

Sirius pulled a chicken wing and gnawed at it like mad. Severus smirked at seeing the dog acting like a, well, DOG. Severus filled his plate with the glowing pea things and looked at Lily. Lily smiled at him, and Severus smiled back.

llllllllllllll

The snoring was loud.

Too loud.

"Snape!" Sirius barked. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU AND YOUR SNORING?"

Severus yawned and sat up. At once he fixed his glare at Sirius, scaring him with the coldness of his deathly gaze. "I don't snore."

"YOU DO!" Screamed Sirius at the top of his lungs. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO SLEEP?"

"Hey, Black," said the boy sleeping next to Sirius, his voice muffled by the blankets covering him. "you're waking up the giant squid."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Severus pointed his wand to Sirius. "Silencio."

 _But that's a fifth year spell!_ Sirius wanted to scream, but no sound came out.

"I can read you mouth, Black, mother uses it on father often enough. Now good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite!" Severus snapped.

 _THEN WHY DON'T YOU USE QUIETUS INSTEAD!_

"I'm actually going to use both, so go to sleep before I glue your lips together PERMANENTLY!" Severus screamed before burying himself under the blankets.

Sirius groaned and put himself under the blankets. He rolled up his sleeves to see the burning scar on his arm and tried to zap it with several healing spells, but none worked. The scar must've came with what brought him to the world of the living. Sighing, he took the parchment in his trunk and waved his wand. The tip of the wand glowed. Carefully, he took the pot of ink and the quill on his bedside table.

 _Dear Mother,_

Sirius paused. He wondered how his mother would respond to him being in any other house than Slytherin.

 _The sorting hat chose to put me into Ravenclaw, though it also thought about putting me into Slytherin._

 _Love, Siri_

 _Ps. Can you send me snacks?_

Such a blind lie. But it will probably be the only way she will accept it. With that he put the letter in his owl's beak as it flew away to his old home.

So Dumbledore told him to kill Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard on the planet, but he didn't tell him how. He shivered at the thought of dueling with him, his wand pointing straight at his eyes as he cast all sorts of spells to torture him, until he could find no more fun and finally cast the killing curse. Even worse-he would be fighting against him alone.

Enough was enough for one night. He shut his eyes. Perhaps, just perhaps, this was all a dream, and when he closed his eyes he would be back to reality.

o

 _It was all cold. The moon lumbered over the deep dark forest. Next to him stood James and Lily, along with him was Lupin. They were like ghosts, but not quite. To his surprise, Harry stood in the middle of them all, a dark stone in his palm. The dark stone showed his reflection. He was old and ghostlike like the others._

 _"What's death like?" Harry asked, looking up to Sirius._

 _"You're asking me? Sirius said, startled. Harry nodded._

 _"I don't know, it's all too quick." Sirius was quiet. "Harry, I'm confused..."_

 _Harry dropped the stone from his palm._

o

 _His legs were shackled to the cold dungeon floor. Cold bars stood before him in the lonely prison cell. Rats bit at his heels. The prison warden laughed coldly._

 _"Don't you ever even DREAM of leaving this place again!" He barked._

 _"LET ME GO!" Sirius screamed._

 _"Letting you go? Out of Azkaban? What place do you think this is, some theme park?"_

 _Sirius growled and punched the warden hard on the chest, knocking him down._

 _"You already deserve the dementor's kiss just by trying to escape your prison sentence..."_

 _"I'M INNOCENT!"_

 _"Sirius Black, arrested for the murder of a wizard and twelve muggles. What bit of that says innocent to you? By trying to escape using an unregistered animangus and attacking the prison warden, I will now sentence you to the dementor's kiss which will be carried out IMMEDIATELY!" Two dementors immediately grabbed him and pulled him up the stairs._

 _"No, please, no, NO!"_

"Nooooooooooo!" Sirius screamed, before noticing he was being stared at by all of his room-mates.

"Hey Sirius, are you okay?" Matt asked.

"I... I think." Sirius said, taking the glass of water from his hands.

"You were shaking, so Severus undone the spell." Josh said.

"My mom got me a potion for this, 'dreamless sleep'. I think it'll solve your problem." Severus said, Handing him the bottle.

"Severus woke up not too long ago, bawled like a baby, but then he took a sip of this sick stuff and then it was a sweet dreams." Matt said.

"I did not bawl like a baby." Snape snapped.

"Thanks." Sirius said, sipping the potion.

"Well, nightie poos, Baby Siri!" Matt said, hopping to bed.

"Tsk, immature." Severus said, tucking back in.

Sirius finished his potion and tucked into the duvet, wondering why Snape was not the Slytherin before as he drifted into sleep.

 **A/N: Chapter complete. so I'll update sooner next time. As you can see the title now sucks. Any suggestion on a new title? Please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now off to writing the next one, bye!**


End file.
